


De l'art de capturer un libero

by Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 11. Oikawa veut davantage se perfectionner et ne trouve pas le bon partenaire pour ça. Il décide donc d'aller au gymnase de l'équipe de Karasuno pour avoir ce qu'il veut. OiNoya.Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.





	

Les joueurs de l'équipe de volley d'Aoba Jousai essayaient d'éviter leur capitaine. Seul Iwaizumi s'entrainait avec lui mais seulement parce qu'il pouvait tempérer sa mauvaise humeur. "Tu vas arrêter de faire la tête, oui? maugréa le vice-capitaine, va faire des services avec Watari.

\- Watacchi ne me sert à rien, s'énerva le capitaine, je n'arrive pas à évaluer mes smashs avec lui. Il me faut quelqu'un qui soit déjà arrivé à les réceptionner correctement." Il réfléchit un instant. " Ça y est, j'ai trouvé."

Il se dirigea vers la sortie en déclarant à Iwaizumi: "Iwa-chan, dis au coach que j'ai un truc à faire.

\- Quoi!? Eh, attends une minute, Shittykawa, reviens." Malheureusement, le capitaine était déjà parti avant même qu'il réussisse à le rattraper. "Purée, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore en tête, ce crétin?"

Lycée de Karasuno, gymnase :

Nishinoya s'entrainait tranquillement ei aidait Hinata et Tsukishima aux réceptions vu qu'ils avaient encore tous les deux des difficultés. "Voilà Hinata, tu tiens le bon bout.

\- Tu me montreras comment faire le Rolling Thunder après?

\- Non, rétorqua Kageyama qui venait d'arriver, après tu t'entraineras avec moi. Mes passes ne sont pas encore tout à fait au point."

Hinata fit la moue mais le libéro le rassura en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule. "Cela sera pour la prochaine fois, Shouyou." Le roux s'illumina avant de s'entrainer aux attaques avec le numéro 9, il allait rattraper une balle qui roulait vers l'entrée quand..."Ouah! Le Grand Roi!

\- Yahou, Chibi-chan."

Hinata recula en tremblant, on ne savait jamais, ce type était encore plus effrayant que Kageyama dans ses moments de colère. Le passeur le tint d'ailleurs par les épaules pour le calmer. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Oikawa-san?"

Le sourire du capitaine s'élargit. Il aurait bien aimé embêter ces deux-là mais il avait autre chose à faire. "Je veux juste parler à votre libero, je peux?"

Hinata et Kageyama se regardèrent pendant que Tanaka leur demanda : "Qu'est-ce qu'il veut le beau gosse de service?

\- Il veut parler à Noya-san.

\- Hein?, s'enquit l'interessé, bon je vais voir ce qu'il veut. Daichi-san et Suga ne vont pas tarder à arriver de toute façon au cas où." Leurs senpais étaient en corvée de nettoyage de leur salle de classe et tous avaient l'impression que ceux-ci mettaient d'ailleurs un peu trop de temps.

Nishinoya partit donc rejoindre Oikawa sous les regards inquiets de Hinata, de Kageyama et d'Asahi et sous celui mefiant de Tanaka. Tsukishima observait tout ça avec curiosité pendant que Yamaguchi était parti aux toilettes.

Nishinoya se tint donc devant Oikawa sans faillir devant les 1m84 de celui-ci. D'ailleurs, en dépit de leur différence de taille, on dirait que c'était le plus petit qui dominait l'échange. Oikawa admirait la prestance du libero.

Il se souvint avoir eu ce même sentiment de fascination lorsque celui-ci était encore à Chidoriyama. Un des rares joueurs à avoir réceptionner parfaitement ses services et donc la personne idéale pour s'entrainer.

Yû regardait le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai avec suspicion. Il n'aimait pas trop le sourire de façade que celui-ci lui adressait et tout en lui sonnait faux. Autant en finir maintenant : "Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Si c'est pour te la pêter, je t'arrête tout de suite, ça ne marche pas avec..."Oikawa venait de le soulever pour le porter comme une mariée."Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu fous!?"

Tous les autres joueurs furent médusés par la scène qui était en train de se passer. Ils furent tellement abasourdis qu'ils en restaient bouche-bée. "Mais lâche-moi, chuis pas une fille!

\- Je ne regarde pas le genre, fit Oikawa un sourire mutin aux lèvres, je vous l'emprunte, adressa-t-il au reste de l'équipe, entrainez-vous bien.

\- Eeeeh, aidez-moi, les gars!, cria Nishinoya en tentant de se débattre, cependant, Oikawa le maintint trop fortement.

Le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai partit alors avec le libero dans les bras, laissant toute l'équipe pétrifiée par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Yamaguchi fut le premier à les voir comme ça en sortant des toilettes. "Ben qu'est-ce que vous avez?

Sawamura et Sugawara arrivèrent à leur tour. "Personne ne s'entraine?, s'enquit le capitaine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont? On dirait qu'ils viennent de voir un fantome, demanda le vice-capitaine à Yamaguchi qui secouait légèrement un Tsukishima, visiblement lui aussi sous le choc, ce qui était très rare."Aucune idée."

Sawamura regarda les alentours pour remarquer qu'il manquait quelqu'un. "Tiens, je ne vois pas Nishino...

-Aaaaaah!" Le capitaine se retourna pour voir Hinata se précipiter vers lui, les larmes aux yeux. "Capitaine, c'est horrible! Noya-san est...Noya-san est...

-...Noya a été enlevé par le capitaine de Seijoh, rajouta Tanaka en sanglotant, il va l'enroller à Aoba Jousai, c'est sûr.

-Et je n'ai rien fait pour le protéger, renchérit Asahi en versant lui aussi sa petite larme, nous avons perdu notre libero.

Kageyama ne répondit rien mais serra ses poings en détournant son regard pendant que Tsukishima soupira. "Il ne va rien lui faire. Arrêtez de pleurer, c'est abusé." Lui-même était énervé de sa réaction face à cette scène surréaliste. Yamaguchi fut encore plus confus.

Sugawara regarda Sawamura qui haussa les épaules. Cette situation le dépassait.

Pendant ce temps, Tooru déposa ledit libero une fois qu'ils s'étaient suffisamment éloignés. "Voilà, nous sommes tranq...Aie!" Nishinoya venait de lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre.

\- Tu t'es bien amusé, maintenant, je m'en vais. Il faut que je rejoigne les autres."

Un bras le retint lorsqu'il s'apprêta à partir. "Attends, j'ai besoin de toi."

Nishinoya se retourna en le toisant d'un regard méfiant, qui troubla étonnemment Oikawa. Il était attiré par cette force de caractère qui n'avait pas changé depuis l'époque où ils étaient encore collégiens, même durant leur défaite contre son équipe. Le libero attendit une explication. Si c'était pour embêter Kageyama, il allait l'entendre. Le passeur avait changé dans le bon sens et il ne voulait pas qu'il redevienne le roi.

"Bon, voilà, commença Oikawa, étrangement intimidé par le plus petit, le libero de mon équipe n'arrive pas très bien à receptionner mes services donc je ne peux pas évaluer correctement mes progrès. Comme tu fais partie d'un des rares élus à le faire comme il faut, je veux que tu t'entraines avec moi."

Yû eut une moue dubitative. Certes, receptionner les services d'Oikawa était un de ses défis favoris mais il n'allait pas trahir son équipe, hors de question. "J'y vais." Il fut sur le point de partir quand une supplique retentit derrière lui : " Je te donnerai des astuces pour séduire les filles."

Nishinoya s'arrêta net. Il était vrai qu'il était envieux de la forte popularité que ce beau gosse avait, même si, au fond, il était content que Kiyoko-san l'eut rejeté lui aussi. Le libero se souvint avec délectation le moment où elle avait totalement ignoré Oikawa qui avait essayé de l'aborder. Cela dit, quelques conseils en matière de séduction ne seraient pas du luxe. Il pourrait en faire profiter Ryu comme ça.

De plus, cet entrainement serait bénéfique pour l'équipe aussi, il pourrait ainsi davantage développer ses réflexes. "Tu me paieras une glace aussi." Oui, il n'était pas du genre à se vendre si facilement.

Yû fut par contre étonné de voir le capitaine de Seijoh le regarder les yeux plein d'étoiles avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le caliner sans crier gare." C'est d'accord. Merci, Noya-chan, c'est super sympa de ta part.

-L-Lâche-moi, grogna Yû en se dégageant de son étreinte, ne m'appelle pas comme ça et ne va pas croire que parce que je t'aide, on est devenus copains. "

Tooru contemplait son visage un peu gêné et légèrement rougissant. Le capitaine trouvait ses expressions plus adorables que celles de Chibi-chan lorsqu'il était effrayé. Un sourire aguicheur se forma sur les lèvres pendant qu'il s'approcha de lui en lui murmurant d'une voix dangereusement basse à l'oreille : "Alors, je vais faire en sorte qu'on le devienne. Qu'en penses-tu?"

Yû s'éloigna aussi sec. Pourquoi son coeur avait manqué un battement? Purée, cet Oikawa était dangereux, il commençait un peu à comprendre les filles qui...Hein? Ne me dis pas que..."Maintenant que tu es d'accord, on se donne rendez-vous tous les dimanches au parc situé non loin de ton lycée, ok?

Nishinoya hocha la tête sans rien dire. "Bien, à plus, Noya-chan.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça."

Oikawa l'ignora puis repartit en direction du gymnase de son lycée pendant que le libero en fit de même, préoccupé par sa réaction étrange face à l'attitude entreprenante d'Oikawa. Ses amis étaient en train de ranger l'équipement lorsqu'il retourna dans le gymnase. Ryu et Hinata furent d'ailleurs les premiers à l'accueillir, visiblement très soulagés à l'idée de le revoir en un seul morceau : "Noyaaaa!, cria Tanaka en courant vers lui, les larmes aux yeux, tu es vivaaant!

\- Le Grand Roi ne t'a rien fait, hein?, s'inquiéta alors Hinata, tu ne vas pas rejoindre Aoba Jousai? "

Nishinoya fut extrêmement touché devant les regards inquiets de ses coéquipiers. Il aimait vraiment cette équipe. "Je vais bien, il m'a juste demandé un truc, il ajouta à l'adresse de son capitaine, je suis désolé d'avoir manqué l'entrainement, Daichi-san.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Nishinoya, le rassura Sawamura, je sais que tu n'es pas en faute. Par contre, si tu pouvais aider au rangement.

\- Pas de souci!"

Toute l'équipe finissait de ranger les équipements et de nettoyer le gymnase puis ils se changèrent tranquillement dans le local. Nishinoya rentra ensuite avec Tanaka et Ennoshita. "Vraiment, j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie quand Oikawa t'a kidnappé, déclara Ryu en pleurnichant, et je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher. Pardon, Noya.

\- Ça va, Ryu, le rassura Nishinoya, il voulait simplement qu'on s'entraine ensemble.

\- Ah bon? Et tu as dit non, j'espère? demanda Ryu en s'essuyant les larmichettes qui sortaient du coin de l'oeil.

\- J'ai accepté." Il s'attendait au cri qui suivit.

\- Quoooiiiii!? C'est un de nos pires ennemis, Noya avec l'autre Playboy, tu es en train de pactiser avec l'ennemi, là."

Nishinoya eut un petit sourire machiavélique. Il s'approcha de son ami en lui murmurant à l'oreille sur le ton de la confidence : "Justement, Ryu. Si je lui soutire deux ou trois conseils pour séduire les filles, cela sera bon pour nous, non?

\- Oooooh, je vois ce que tu veux dire par là. Bien joué, Noya."

Ennoshita avait écouté l'échange sans rien dire et poussa un soupir. Ces deux-là ne changeraient jamais. "On ferait mieux de se dépêcher de rentrer, il est tard."

Nishinoya et Tanaka sursautèrent en disant : "Euh oui."avant de continuer leurs chemins.

Ennoshita était aussi effrayant que leur capitaine quand il était en colère.

Dimanche arriva et Yû attendit Oikawa à l'endroit convenu. Celui-ci arriva tout guilleret et vetu d'un t-shirt et d'un survetement. Purée, même vêtu comme ça, il a la classe. "Alors, fit le capitaine en s'approchant de lui, on commence?"

Yû hocha la tête avant de prendre la balle. Ils s'entrainèrent quelques temps, le libero arrivant à réceptionner la balle de temps en temps même si cela restait difficile. Oikawa était un très bon joueur, cela ne faisait aucun doute et cela le motivait plus à s'améliorer davantage.

Celui-ci, de son coté, admirait les réflexes de Nishinoya qui, même s'ils étaient moins impressionnants que ceux de Chibi-chan, restaient quand même vifs. Ils s'assirent ensuite sur un banc où ils burent un peu d'eau. "Merci, Noya-chan. Je pense savoir où j'en suis maintenant."

Celui-ci, qui continuait de boire sa bouteille, grogna légèrement à l'entente du surnom donné par le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai. Il n'arrêterait donc jamais. "Comme convenu, je vais te donner deux ou trois conseils en séduction."

Nishinoya posa la bouteille par terre en l'écoutant attentivement : "Vas-y, je t'écoute.

\- Tout d'abord, je t'ai bien observé lorsque tu parlais à ta manager et je trouve que tu fonces trop dans le tas. Ce n'est donc pas étonnant qu'elle te rejette."

Nishinoya se renfrogna. Cela lui coûtait de le dire mais Oikawa avait raison. Cependant, c'était dans son tempérament de faire preuve de franchise, même si les compliments le gênaient."Il faut faire preuve de plus de subtilité, faire en sorte qu'elle se sente appréciée, je vais te donner un petit exemple.

\- Comment ça?"

Oikawa s'était un petit peu trop approché de lui. "Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu f...?

\- Tu vas jouer le rôle de la petite amie pour mieux comprendre la situation.

-Parce que je suis le plus petit, c'est ça?, s'énerva-t-il

\- Non pour que tu te mettes à la place de ta future petite amie et aussi, je l'avoue, parce que tu es plutôt mignon."

Nishinoya déglutit en rougissant légèrement. "Si tu essaies de m'avoir avec des flatteries, déclara le libero en détournant le regard, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil."

Oikawa se retint de ne pas embrasser le brun tout de suite, il ne se rendait pas compte de son charme. Et puis, il aimait bien ce petit jeu. "Bon, on commence?" Yû hocha la tête. "Vas-y."

Yû attendit donc que Tooru prenne la parole. "Bonjour."

Nishinoya eut un petit moment d'arrêt devant le regard enjoleur d'Oikawa. Il sentait malgré lui son coeur battre à tout rompre. "Je m'appelle Tooru Oikawa et toi?

\- Y-Yû Nishinoya." Ce genre de jeu est vraiment ridicule.

Le sourire de Tooru s'élargit. Il adorait la façon dont le libero réagissait, criante de naturel. "Nishinoya, au vu de ton uniforme, tu viens de Karasuno, c'est ça?

\- O-oui, répondit Nishinoya, très embarrassé. Mince, ce n'est pas du tout moi, ça. On se calme, c'est un jeu de rôles, rien de plus. Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'Oikawa continua de sa voix suave : "Dis-moi, Nishinoya, j'ai envie de mieux te connaitre." Il lui prit doucement la main."Si nous prenions un thé quelque part pour discuter davantage?

-H-Hein?" Yû était sûr que son visage devait être rouge en ce moment. Ce beau gosse lui faisait prendre ses moyens, c'était énervant. "Voilà, comment il faut faire, expliqua Oikawa en retirant sa main. Le libero poussa un soupir de soulagement. Oikawa était vraiment redoutable. "Ok, j'ai compris, maugréa-t-il en s'apprêtant à se lever, maintenant, on y v...

-...A ton tour, maintenant, fit Oikawa en le retenant.

\- Quoi encore?" Ce type était vraiment agaçant.

\- Joue le rôle du petit ami, répondit le capitaine avec désinvolture, comment aborderais-tu une fille?"

Yû soupira en s'asseyant de nouveau. "Tu veux jouer le rôle de la fille? Toi?"

Oikawa eut un petit rire. "Bien sûr, ce n'est pas si compliqué." Il changea ensuite de position en serrant davantage les jambes et en posant délicatement les mains sur ses genoux. Cela stupéfia Nishinoya. Il imite bien les manières féminines. "Vas-y, Noya-chan. A toi."

Yû poussa un soupir exaspéré à l'annonce de ce surnom. Bah, autant le laisser faire. Il se râcla la gorge avant de commencer. "Bonjour, comment tu t'appelles?

\- Je m'appelle Oikawa, répondit Tooru d'une voix légèrement feutrée, et toi, quel est ton nom?

\- Yû Nishinoya, répondit-il en lui présentant sa main, ravi de te connaitre.

\- Moi de même, fit Tooru en lui prenant la main pour la serrer, étrangement sous le charme de ce coté franc.

Bon, voici la partie délicate. Il regardait Nishinoya qui mit un petit moment avant de répondre. "Euh, Oikawa. Cela fait longtemps que je t'observe et je te trouve très charmante, il lui offrit son plus beau sourire, cela te dit qu'on sorte ensemble pour mieux se connaitre?"

Tooru fut pris de court. Noya-chan avait tellement de classe, son coeur commençait à tambouriner."Avec plaisir." Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?

Tous deux détournèrent leurs regards, étrangement gênés. "Tu...Tu te débrouilles très bien, bafouilla le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai avant de racler la gorge pour faire bonne figure.

Nishinoya restait silencieux. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il commençait à ressentir, mais alors pas du tout. "Je vais y aller cette fois-ci." Oikawa le retint de nouveau, ce qui le fit tiquer de la langue. "On peut se revoir la semaine prochaine?, lui demanda-t-il d'un ton implorant, je te dois toujours une glace."

Yû tiqua de la langue. Cela était une très mauvaise idée, il le savait mais bon cela serait la dernière fois, après tout. Et puis, il n'arrivait pas à dire non devant ces yeux de chien battu. "C'est d'accord.", grogna-t-il avant qu'Oikawa l'attira à lui pour lui poser un baiser sur les lèvres.

Son. Premier. Baiser.

"Mmm, tes lèvres sont douces et fermes, déclara Tooru en souriant malicieusement, ta future petite copine va en avoir de la chance." Il en profita que Nishinoya fut mortifié pour se lever et lui murmurer à l'oreille. "A plus, Noya-chan."avant de partir pour de bon.

Yû mit un temps avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il touchait distraitement ses lèvres avant de se rendre compte de la situation.

Il venait d'avoir son premier baiser.

Non pas avec Kiyoko-san mais avec Oikawa.

Oui, Oikawa.

Le beau gosse hyper populaire qu'il exécrait.

Celui qui pouvait avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds l'avait embrasser lui.

"J'aurai dû lui en coller une!"cria le libero en assenant un coup de pied dans le banc avant de geignir de douleur. Il y avait été un peu fort. En tous cas, une chose était sûre. La prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, il lui ferait sa fête.

Le lundi, à Aoba Jousai :

Tooru regardait par la fenêtre de salle de classe, pensif. Les filles qui s'étaient attroupées autour de lui ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid, il n'avait qu'en tête la texture soyeuse des lèvres d'un certain libero et pas que ça en plus, son caractère si franc et tellement cool.

Il se souvint de son beau sourire lors de leur jeu de rôles. Il voulait plus que tout le revoir et faire en sorte qu'il devienne son..."Aie!" Iwa-chan venait de le taper derrière la tête avec son carnet. Ah, on dirait que mes fans sont parties...Je m'en moque.

"Ça fait mal, Iwa-chan!

\- Alors, écoute quand je te parle, rétorqua Iwaizumi avant de soupirer, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, à la fin?"

Oikawa poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. "Iwa-chan, je suis amoureux."

Son ami d'enfance le dévisagea avant de dire platement : "Comme d'hab', je ne vois pas en quoi ça change quelque chose.

\- Eh, je suis sérieux, là!, s'indigna Tooru, et je ne sais pas comment le lui avouer."

Hajime le regarda s'avachir sur le bureau. Ce mec n'était vraiment pas possible. "Dis-le lui directement. Après ça passe ou ça casse."

Tooru réfléchit. Aujourd'hui, c'était lundi et il n'avait pas entrainement. Il pourrait faire en sorte d'aller le voir au gymnase du lycée de Karasuno.

Pendant ce temps au lycée de Karasuno :

Yû fut tourmenté. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser au baiser d'hier, à l'attitude entreprenante d'Oikawa et se demandait pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de penser à lui? Il avait l'impression d'être tombé sous le charme de ce..."Ce n'est pas vrai!", se mit-il à crier, ce qui fit retourner toute la classe et son professeur par la même occasion."Nishinoya, il y a un problème?

\- Euh, non., répondit timidement le libero. Il n'aurait pas dû s'emporter de la sorte.

\- Alors continue à suivre le cours, maugréa l'enseignant, tes dernières notes ne sont pas fameuses."

Nishinoya se ratatina légèrement avant de continuer à suivre le cours. Il resta cependant dans la lune la majorité de la journée au point que, durant la pause déjeûner, Tanaka dût souvent claquer des doigts devant ses yeux pour le ramener à lui.

La fin des cours arriva et les premières se changèrent dans le local en compagnie des autres joueurs avant d'aller au gymnase. Toute l'équipe s'inquiéta de voir leur libero si silencieux. D'habitude, Nishinoya était plutôt bavard, de plus il ratait pas mal de réceptions, non quelque chose clochait. "Je me demande ce qu'il a.", fit un Sawamura inquiet.

\- Je vais aller lui parler, déclara Sugawara qui partit le rejoindre avant qu'une tornade blanche et beige courut à coté de lui, le faisant basculer.

"Noya-chaaaan!" cria Oikawa en prenant le libero sous les bras pour le porter sur son épaule sous l'oeil plus que médusé de tout le monde. "Il faut que je te parle, il dit de nouveau à tout le monde, je vous l'emprunte." avant de quitter le gymnase en courant. "Mais, lâche-moooooi!

-Oh non, ça ne va pas recommencer!, cria Tanaka, Hinata, Kageyama, venez! On va sauver Noya.

\- Je viens avec vous, fit Asahi.

Tous coururent à leur tour en quittant le gymnase, ils virent Nishinoya et Oikawa non loin de la sortie du local et décidèrent de se cacher pour les espionner au cas où. Ils furent étonnés de voir leur vice-capitaine les rejoindre. "C'est Daichi qui m'envoie, chuchota-t-il.

Apparemment, ils avaient tort de s'inquiéter vu la façon dont se tenait le Grand Roi. "Hurgh, tu m'as fait mal, dit le Grand Roi, les deux mains sur le ventre, tu es pire qu'Iwa...chan en fait.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas me kidnapper, répondit Yû en soupirant, les deux mains sur la taille, qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

Il y eut un grand silence dans lequel Tooru mit un genou à terre. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout? "Yû-chan, Nishinoya sursauta un peu à l'annonce de son prénom, depuis ce qu'il s'est passé ce dimanche, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi."

Tanaka fut à deux doigts de crier mais Sugawara le retint pour écouter la suite. Il trouvait cette situation d'amour secret palpitante, digne de Romeo et Juliette.

"Je sais que nos équipes sont rivales, poursuivit-il en lui prenant la main, mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi. De ton charisme et ton caractère si naturel."

Ce fut au tour de Kageyama, de Hinata et d'Asahi d'être mortifié. Le roi fut le plus choqué de cette déclaration. Voir Oikawa aussi sérieux lors d'une confession, c'était encore plus effrayant que son comportement habituel.

"Alors je te le demande, acceptes-tu d'être mon petit ami?, finit-il en lui baisant la main.

Autant Sugawara se retint de glousser tellement cette situation était romantique, autant Tanaka marmonna : "Faites qu'il dise non, faites qu'il dise non, faites qu'il dise non."

Nishinoya, de son temps, sentit son coeur tambouriner face à ces yeux marrons qui le suppliaient. Oh non! Voilà que je réagis comme une jeune fille en fleur, on n'est pas dans un shojo manga, bon sang. "C'est d'accord."

Tanaka alla hurler lorsqu'Oikawa se leva pour embrasser le libero mais Sugawara lui plaqua la main sur sa bouche. Il regardait ensuite Hinata, Kageyama et Asahi qui, quant à eux, étaient devenus littéralement des statues. Le vice-capitaine les ramena tant bien que mal au gymnase. Cela dit, il savait très bien que Nishinoya allait trouver les bons mots pour leur remonter le moral.

Yû, de son coté, répondit au baiser et ferma les yeux. Il sentit le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai l'enlacer davantage avant d'être interrompu par un Sawamura un peu agacé : "Nishinoya, reviens au gymnase. Il y a quatre enfants à consoler et Sugawara a du mal à les calmer. De plus, on a entrainement maintenant, tu feras ça plus tard."

Tooru rompit le baiser et dégagea à regret son étreinte. "On se voit dimanche? Pour un vrai rendez-vous cette fois-ci.

\- Pas de souci."

Yû regarda Tooru partir avant de retourner au gymnase. Etre le petit ami d'Oikawa n'allait pas être si mal en fait. Restait plus qu'à remonter le moral de son équipe. Bah, ils comprendront.


End file.
